Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 2
Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Manga **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Pyrrha Nikos/Image Gallery/Promotional Material Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t_10.png|Alone V2t 14.png|Guarding Table-castle V2t 22.png|Fighting Mercury V2t 39.png|Fighting Cardin Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00908.png|Maple leaves. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00936.png|Jaune holding Pyrrha's shoulder. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00944.png|Team JNPR stands together. 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01168.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01294.png|Pyrrha curbstomping CRDL, starting with Dove... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01311.png|...followed by Russel... 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01338.png|...and then Sky and Cardin. Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07816.png|Lunch with Team JNPR 1201 Best Day Ever_10031.png|Speak no evil 1201 Best Day Ever_12781.png 1201 Best Day Ever_12877.png 1201 Best Day Ever_13062.png|BREAKDOWN! 1201 Best Day Ever_13465.png 1201 Best Day Ever_16129.png 1201 Best Day Ever_16325.png|Pyrrha's auditioning for the next X-Men film 1201 Best Day Ever_17091.png|Not so invincible now, Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|Splattered is the word! 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Uh oh, busted... Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00015.png V2_02_00020.png|"Hello again!" V2_02_00023.png|Hanging in the library V2e2 sun neptune.png|Look, Sun's abs are here V2e2 blake leaves.png|Reacting to Nora's untactful joke Extracurricular V2 05 00001.png V2 05 00002.png|Putting on her armor before her match V2 05 00003.png|The Queen puts on her Crown. V2 05 00004.png|And so her match with Team CRDL begins... V2 05 00005.png|...beginning with a counterstrike against Cardin V2 05 00006.png|Russel and Sky charging in against her V2 05 00007.png V2 05 00008.png|Evading attacks while Dove charges in V2 05 00009.png|~Headshot~ V2 05 00010.png|Blocking Sky's attack V2 05 00011.png|Retaliating against Sky V2 05 00012.png V2 05 00013.png|Captain Canada: The First AvenJNPR V2 05 00014.png|Captain Canada: The Maple Soldier V2 05 00017.png V2 05 00018.png|Ice Maple V2 05 00022.png|Two against one seems unfair... for them. V2 05 00025.png|Soul Crushing Regret. V2 05 00026.png|Crushed. V2 05 00027.png V2 05 00030.png|~Udder Satisfaction~ V2 05 00034.png|Pointing is bad manners. V2 05 00036.png|Readying for her second match against Mercury V2 05 00041.png|Spartan charge! V2 05 00042.png V2 05 00045.png V2 05 00046.png V2 05 00047.png|Ice Maple: Reloaded. V2 05 00049.png|OH MY SORRY!!! V2 05 00050.png|Confused about Mercury's forfeit V2 05 00052.png V2 05 00054.png|The Final Marker. V2 05 00075.png|Training with Jaune V2 05 00077.png|Noticing an opening. V2 05 00078.png Burning the Candle V2_06_00021.png V2_06_00023.png Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00008.png|Pyrrha Nikos, on a stakeout to find senpai. V2 07 00009.png Vol2Ep7SC2.png V2 07 00010.png Beinghonest.png V2 07 00017.png V2 07 00019.png Vol2Ep7SC5.png|May I have this dance? Abouttodance.png V2 07 00022.png V2 07 00023.png|Best night ever V2 07 00025.png|Dancing in the background V2 07 00043.png|Relaxing at the ball Field Trip V2_08_00033.png V2_08_00037.png Search and Destroy V2_09_00005.png|Accompanies Team JNPR to see off Team RWBY on their mission V2_09_00008.png|"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village" V2_09_00013.png V2_09_00014.png|An awkward goodbye Breach V2 12 00004.png|Leaving for her first mission. V2 12 00006.png V2 12 00007.png V2 12 00025.png V2 12 00028.png|If you're having monster problems, I feel bad for ya, son... V2 12 00029.png|...I got 99 problems but a Grimm ain't one! V2 12 00031.png|Proud Pyrrha is Proud V2 12 00071.png|After the battle. Category:Image Gallery Category:Pyrrha Nikos images Category:Volume 2 Category:Character images